


Фисташковое мороженое

by tetralibria



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetralibria/pseuds/tetralibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Великая знаменитость" в депрессии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фисташковое мороженое

— Где он? — протараторила я, залетая в открытую дверь.  
— Идем, детка, покажу.  
      Мы прошли на второй этаж, к комнате Бена. Дверь была полуоткрыта, и из неё виднелся силуэт мужчины, который сидел на кровати и сосредоточенно думал о чём-то.  
— Спасибо, Ванда. Не могли бы вы оставить нас одних?  
      Женщина одарила меня благодарной улыбкой и молча удалилась.  
      Я прошла в комнату — шторы занавешены, свет исходит только от небольшого торшера, стоящего у изголовья кровати. Бенедикт сидел на краю и хмурился.  
— Бен, скажи хоть что-нибудь, — в ответ лишь молчание. — Пожалуйста, — опять молчание.  
      Я села рядом, прижавшись к его телу и положив голову ему на плечо. Он не двигался — сидел, словно статуя. Я понимала, что выдернуть его из этой кратковременной депрессии не будет лёгкой миссией, зная-то его характер. После премьеры Стар Трека, Бен немного замкнулся в себе — мы перестали тесно общаться, обмениваясь лишь парой сообщений за неделю, закрылся в доме и никуда не выходил, не смотря на плотный график. Скорее всего, его просто достала вся эта публичность — сделал то, сделал это, а на завтра уже все таблоиды знают чуть ли не всё, да привирают немного. Ванда позвонила мне сегодня утром, с надеждой на то, что я хоть как-то смогу растормошить ее сына. Нет, не подумайте, мы с Бенедиктом не влюблённая пара, мы всего лишь друзья. Давние друзья. У нас редко получается встречаться, но, когда это происходит, мир вокруг расцветает яркими красками — мы его красим своей беспечностью. Бен в своём возрасте — ему тридцать шесть — ведёт себя как маленький ребёнок: корчит рожи, играет в игрушки, заставляет меня играть с ним в прятки. Не спорю, это очень весело. Но когда он впадает в депрессию — это случается пару раз за год — мир рушится пополам. Депрессии могут быть и затяжными, и не очень, но в каждый раз приходится вытаскивать его оттуда, иначе сам он просто не может справиться — слишком много думает. Думает, думает, думает. Мысли изнутри разрывают голову. А ещё он переживает из-за того, что у него нет детей. И, кажется, это самое страшное для него. Как-то раз, когда мы в очередной раз пересеклись в каком-то кафе на окраине Лондона, он заявил, что _«Работа — это приходящее и уходящее, а вот дети — навсегда»_.       Он немного одурманен идеей того, что у него никогда не появится полноценной семьи, и это рушит его, бьет изнутри.  
— Бен, — я ткнула пальцем ему в ребро, стараясь сделать больнее. — Прекращай, ты нам нужен.  
      Едва он поднял на меня взгляд, как я обомлела — его глаза были пусты и безжизненны, окаймлённые красной рамкой от подходящих слез. Шумно выдохнув, я обняла его. Не важно, что он никого не хочет видеть, совсем неважно то, что не обнимает меня в ответ. Я гладила его по голове, как маленького ребенка, пытаясь успокоить. Я знала, что слова сейчас не нужны, главное — просто присутствие рядом кого-нибудь. Я шептала ему на ухо всякие глупости, еле сдерживая слёзы.  
— Бенедикт Тимоти Карлтон Камбербэтч! — не выдержав, крикнула ему в ухо я, из-за чего он отстранился и посмотрел на меня удивлённым взглядом. — Что ты на меня смотришь так, царевна Несмеяна? Давай, одевайся, — снова удивлённый взгляд. — Кому сказала, одевайся! — пытаюсь поднять его за руку, но, проехав по скользкому полу, шлёпаюсь на пятую точку. Встаю, повторяю попытку. Снова то же самое. На лице Бена появляется слабая улыбка.  
— Упёртая.  
— Для тебя — всё что угодно, дорогой. Собирайся, — я кинула ему первые попавшиеся джинсы и рубашку. — Мы идем в зоопарк. И меня мало волнует, хочешь ты, или нет. Даю тебе пять минут. Буду ждать внизу.  
      Выходя из комнаты, слышу, как нехотя и со скрипом, начинает одеваться Бен. Улыбнувшись, спускаюсь вниз.  
— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает Ванда, мама Бенедикта. — Может, покормить его чем-то? Он уже три дня ничего не ел…  
— Ничего не надо, миссис Камбербетч, спасибо. Мы сейчас уедем ненадолго, и обещаю, верну вам уже нормального Бена.  
  
      Женщина улыбнулась, увидев за моей спиной собранного, но неряшливого сына с птичьим гнездом на голове. Бен зевнул.  
  
      К восьми часам вечера, после шести или семи порций фисташкового мороженого, Бенедикт пришёл в норму.


End file.
